Los hombres no lloran
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles Hay una regla que todos los hombres conocen: no se debe llorar. Pero eso no significa que no sufran, que las heridas no les duelan. Cap.12 Arrepentimiento
1. Locura

¡Hola! No se muy bien como nació este conjunto de viñetas, pero simplemente pasó.

Disclaimer:los personajes de Harry Potter, y aunque lo dijera nadie me creeria...

* * *

Locura

Frank estaba loco.

Y lo sabía de alguna manera, aunque nadie lo supiera ni entendiera el por qué.

Todas las tardes se sentaba a contemplar el paisaje que se veía desde su ventana, solo obsevaba la calle llena de muggles, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, viviendo su vida, ignorando que alguien los espiaba. Y a los coches, que dejaban tras de si un rastro de humo negro.

No hablaba, y si lo hacía, poco podía decir. Las veces que su voz se había escuchado eran contadas por su hijo, pero nunca salía de su boca nada que tuviera ni pies ni cabeza.

Su mente erraba por una densa bruma, entre la realidad y la ficción. Estaba llena de hechos vividos y sueños imposibles sin orden ni conexión, que le eran complicados unir. Recuerdos que no entendía pasaban ante sus ojos.

Sólo había una cosa que recordaba con claridad, y era algo que temía enormemente, que le hacía gritar por las noches, removerse inquieto en su sillón, o hacer venir a los sanadores para calmarlo.

Era el recuerdo de una mujer de pelo negro, alta y esbelta.

Era el recuerdo de los gritos de dolor de su mujer.

Era el recuerdo de una tortura y de un martirio, de sufrimiento y agonía.

Y cada vez que ese momento llegaba a sus ojos, lo vivía una vez más en carne y perdía toda la lucidez que había recuperado.

* * *

¿Y¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, esperad a que me ponga el chubasquero si me vais a tirar tomates : P 

Personalmente, la historia de los padres de Neville me conmueve, yo no se si podría soportar verlos en ese estado.

_Proximamente: Blaise Zabini_

Nos leemos


	2. Verdades

¡Muchas gracias Dubhesigrid!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero no me importaria.

* * *

Verdades

-Tu madre es una puta zorra que se acuesta con todo lo que tiene bolsillos, eso si, tienen que estar llenos de dinero.

Zabini se levantó del sillón de cuero y se dirigió con la varita en alto hacia Theodore, que le miraba divertido y desafiante.

-_Everte Statum –_dijo con una mirada de odio Zabini.

_-Protego- _gritó otra voz

Montague se colocó entre Zabini y Theodore, que seguía con una actitud de burla.

-Apártate – Zabini apuntó con la varita a Montague.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que tiene razón – y rió descaradamente.

El resto de personas de la sala que habían observado la escena con curiosidad, también lo hicieron. Blaise, incapaz de sostener su orgullo, salió de la sala humillado en público.

Deambuló por las mazmorras, sin dirección ni objetivo, hasta que se topó con una pared de piedra que le cortó el paso.

En el fondo sabía que todos tenían razón, que era cierto. Que la muerte de los amantes de su madre estaba relacionada con el oro que poseían. Que su fidelidad variaba dependiendo de quien le llamara más la atención. Qué cada noche un hombre diferente rondaba su cama. Y ella, por muchas palabras malsonantes que escuchase, no iba a cambiar de procedimiento.

Pero Zabini se negaba a admitirlo totalmente. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

* * *

Se sabe muy poco sobre Zabini, prácticamente no es nombrado casi en ningún libro, así que dejé volar mi imaginación. Solo tengo dos cosas totalmente claras respecto a él: es un Slytherin y su madre se ha casado siete veces. me costó encontrar un buen hechizo, el que elegí lo utilizó Draco Malfoy en una ocasión para derribar a Harry. 

_Próximo drabble: Ted Tonks_

NoS lEeMoS


	3. Cuentas

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling ¿hace falta decirlo?

* * *

Cuentas

Eran muchas las veces que a Ted no le salían las cuentas.

Se pasaba horas delante de la calculadora, tirándose del pelo e intentando cuadrar los gastos para llegar a fin de mes.

Y no es que él tuviera problemas, pues siempre se las había apañado bien, pero para Andrómeda, quien desde niña había tenido todo lo que quería al alcance de su mano, estas dificultades eran nuevas. Ella no entendía de ahorros, de subida de precios, de comprar lo mínimo y lo esencial.

Y se agravaron mucho más cuando nació la pequeña metamorfomaga.

Pero a Ted no le importaba trabajar el doble y dormir la mitad, con tal de ver a su esposa y a su hija sonreír felices. Era capaz de aguantarlo todo, hasta de vender su alma, con tal de darles todo lo que se merecían.

Por eso, cuando las cuentas se ajustaban, un bienestar le inundaba el pecho y subía a su habitación contento, para dormir una noche más con su mujer.

* * *

Es corto, lo se, pero a mi me dejó un buen sabor de boca : ) 

Proximamente: Regulus y Sirius Black

Nos leemos


	4. Huida

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sirius y Regulus no me pertenecen, yo les habría dado mucho amor : )

* * *

Huida

-Ven conmigo.

-No

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí¿Qué te digan como hablar, como pensar, como vivir?

-No necesito que me lo digan, se lo que es correcto, lo que es mi obligación.

-No, está claro que no lo sabes.

-Cumplo con las normas, tú te puedes marchar.

Sirius agarró con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de su hermano y levantó la manga de la camisa, dejando ver la marca tenebrosa. Sirius habló con amargura.

-¿Fue en contra de tu voluntad?

-Claro que no, fue mi decisión.

-Tú no eres un asesino Regulus.

-Eso tú no lo sabes.

-¡Haz lo que te de la gana!

Los ojos de los dos hermanos se enfrentaron. Sirius calló, cogió la maleta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Regulus se apoyó en la pared, él no era tan valiente como su hermano, el no se atrevería a desobedecer, y menos ahora, que quedaba como el único heredero y estaba marcado de por vida.

Oyó los gritos de su hermano y de su madre en el piso de abajo.

Sirius había escogido la libertad.

"Yo nunca he tenido esa opción" se dijo para sentirse mejor.

Pero sabía que mentía, que solo había escogido la opción fácil.

* * *

Me encantan los Black, en especial estos dos hermanos, estoy segura de que a pesar de todo, Siruis le pidió a Reg que se fuera con él. 

_Próximo capitulo: Justin_

Nos leemos


	5. Paranoia

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling, y existen de verdad, ahora estoy bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla junto a mi querido Justin, que piensa que ha quedado genial en este drabble.

* * *

Paranoia

"Estoy en le punto de mira de Potter, seré el próximo en caer"

Justin nunca había sido una persona paranoica, pero desde el incidente de la serpiente, sentía que una sombra amenazadora le perseguía por los pasillos. Estaba seguro de ser la siguiente víctima de la oleada de petrificaciones que asolaban la escuela.

Se giró con la varita en alto, había escuchado un ruido, la adrenalina estaba presente en cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero solo había oscuridad y silencio. Continuó su camino como si nada.

Pero ahí estaban otra vez esos malditos pasos resonando por los corredores. Esta vez ni se giró, solo echó a correr con la sensación de que alguien le acosaba.

Estaba seguro, justo detrás de él, se le iba a echar encima sobre cualquier momento. Bajó las escaleras a trompicones y tropezó con la última, golpeándose con una armadura.

"Ya está, es mi fin" pensó.

-Chico¿estás bien?

Solo era el fantasma de Gryffindor, que le miraba preocupado.

Se levantó con rapidez, pero nunca llegó a contestar, porque justo detrás del fantasma unos ojos amarillos surgieron entre las sombras.

Sintió terror, un terror irracional, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Al instante se puso rígido, sintió que su alma se escapaba por cada poro de su piel, y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

No sentía, no veía, no oía.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo drabble irá sobre Bill Weasley. 

Nos leemos


	6. Miedo

Disclaimer: Los personaes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Escribo porque me gusta y para mejorar mi conocimiento de la sintaxis, porque no se distinguir el complemento predicativo ni la función de los pronombres átonos en una oración.

Advertencias: Spoiler del Principe Mestizo

* * *

Miedo

En ese momento tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

No a la muerte, ni a lo que podía venir detrás de ella. No a lo que pensaran mi familia o mis amigos.

La mordedura del hombre lobo ardía, me quemaba por dentro, y sentía que se extendía por mí un veneno del que jamás me podría deshacer. Que cambiaría por completo mi ser.

Mientras estaba postrado en aquella cama, vagando entre la consciencia y la realidad, temí perder lo que más amaba. Que ella, al despertar yo, no estuviera allí, que me odiara por lo que me había pasado, que se alejara para siempre dejándome solo en aquella oscuridad en la que estaba sumido.

Por unos instantes me negué a recuperar el conocimiento, no quería enfrentarme a la verdad.

Hasta que oí su voz llamándome entre las sombras de mi mente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrármela junto a mí, abrazándome y llorando desconsolada, diciéndome que me amaba por encima de todas las cosas y curándome los rasguños que tenía de la batalla.

Fui un tonto, lo se, y le pedí perdón muchas veces.

Yo la amo, y ella a mí. Pero el miedo a perderla nunca desaparecerá, no cuando es la persona que más quieres.

* * *

Cuando lei el cuanto libro pensé que Fleur era una pija insufrible, peron el sexto me sorprendió, demostró que valia la pena y que amaba a Bill por encima de todo. 

Proximamente: Seamus Finnigan

Nos leemos


	7. Asma

Disclaimer: Los persomajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling, yo solo escribo para intentar compartir lo que siento.

* * *

Asma

La tos le pilló desprevenido, como siempre.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, que se ahogaba lentamente. Seamus se agobió.

Con una mano golpeó su pecho mientras que con la otra buscaba su inhalador entre sus pertenencias, revolviéndolo todo y tirándolo sobre la cama de la habitación.

Cayó al suelo mareado hasta que, al fin, se aferró al pequeño aparato y se lo llevó a los labios con ansiedad.

Sus pulmones se oxigenaron, purificándolos lentamente. Su pulso volvió a la normalidad y una sensación de estabilidad lo envolvió.

Colocó el inhalador en uno de sus bolsillos y arregló como pudo el desorden que había formado, almacenando los objetos lanzados por los aires bajo la cama. Salió con paso ligero y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Las cortinas de la cama serían, una vez más, las únicas enteradas del secreto. Su secreto.

* * *

Según el canon, Seamus no tiene asma, pero este drabble fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras le daba vueltas a una cosa ¿Habría magos con cáncer? Es una pregunta un poco estúpida, lo sé, pero simplemente me planteaba si la magia sería capaz de curar algo así. 

Proximo Drabble: El Barón Sanguinario

Nos leemos


	8. Muerte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero en mi imaginación si.

Advertencias: Contienes Spoiler de DH

* * *

Muerte

Solo cuando su cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre el suelo, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Helena yacía sin vida en la hierba y él tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, de su sangre, la sangre de su amada.

La ira le había estado nublando la razón, y obró sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía. Ella se había negado a volver con él, a entregarle la diadema, a abandonar su nueva vida. Y los celos y la cólera le inundaron por completo. Le clavó el puñal sin piedad, sin escuchar sus alaridos de dolor.

Pero ahora, empezaba a recuperar el sentido. El brote de furia que se creó como un torbellino bajaba poco a poco.

Y solo dejó paso a la demencia.

Porque la persona que más amaba estaba muerta.

Un grito llenó el cielo. Un grito desesperado, intenso, suicida.

Y con el mismo puñal atravesó su corazón.

Y murió.

Sin embargo, vagaría eternamente encadenado como castigo por el asesinato. Las manchas de sangre seguirían por siempre manchando la ropa del Barón.

* * *

¿Qué tal? A mi me conmovió mucho la historia de Helena y del Barón Sanguinario, aunque apenas se les dediquen unas líneas a su relación.

_Próximamente: Xenophilius Lovegood_

Nos leemos


	9. Carta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero he pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, que los siento parte de mí

* * *

Carta

_Querida Laura:_

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribirte de nuevo, pero es que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, las ventas de "El Quisquilloso" se han disparado._

_Deberías ver como está Luna, puede que desde ahí arriba no se note mucho, pero ha crecido; cada día está más alta. Y hasta diría que conforme pasa el tiempo, se va pareciendo a ti, tiene en los ojos el mismo brillo que poseías tú, esa calidez e inocencia que traspasa los límites de lo invisible. Lo que más me gusta de ella es su manera de ver el mundo._

_Me siento orgulloso de. Ha desafiado las normas establecidas para pelear por lo que desea. Al principio me enfadé con ella, porque lo que hizo fue peligroso, pero ¿sabes lo que me contestó cuando le pregunté? Me dijo "Porque era lo correcto"_

_En este momento está en su cuarto, me pidió pintura, está decorando el techo con las caras de sus amigos, amigos de verdad, en los que puedes confiar pase lo que pase. Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto._

_Te echo de menos. Espero que tú estés bien, y que sigas cumpliendo la promesa que me hiciste, esa que siempre repetías antes de ir a dormir, que cuidarías de nosotros pasase lo que pasase._

_Siempre te querré._

Xenophilius dobló con cuidado la carta y la colocó en un sobre. Con pereza, se levantó de la silla y la dejó junto a la ventana. No sabía como (ni quería) las cartas que le escribía a sus esposa todas las semanas desaparecían. Quizá eran los nargles, quizá el viento, o quizá simplemente ella.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, al principio pensé que esto fuera una carta de Luna a su madre, pero al final me pareció que su padre también le podía escribir a su esposa.

Próximo drabble: Cedri Diggory

Nos leemos


	10. Prueba

¡Hola! Espero que hayais pasado una Feliz Nochevieja, aqui dejo la siguiente viñeta, espero que os guste. Gracias Dubhe por indicarme los fallos ; ) que gan beta tengo.

Disclaimer: Este personaje y el resto de los que protagonizan los drabbles no me perteneces, son de J.K.Rowling, cuya obra se le ha quedado grande.

* * *

Prueba

Cedric temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

La prueba final se acercaba con rapidez, repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los hechizos que le ayudarían a enfrentarse a los peligros que escondía el laberinto.

Solo pensarlo hacía que sintiera un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Sus ojos mostraban angustia e indecisión. Puro terror.

Pero no era el momento de dudar. Era el momento de demostrar lo que valía, de enorgullecer a su padre y elevar el apellido familiar, de ganar la copa para Hogwarts y de gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Cho por encima de todas las cosas.

Acarició el reloj que esta le había regalado por San Valentín, dándose cuenta de que ya era la hora.

Bajó las escaleras y cruzó la sala común. El muchacho inseguro dio paso al valiente y calmado que todos conocían.

Sus compañeros de Hufflepuff prorrumpieron en aplausos al verlo y lo envolvieron en un acogedor abrazo, lleno de deseos de buena suerte.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts se habían levantado unas gradas, en ellas vio a sus padres que le animaban con gritos y vítores. Ya la ravenclaw sonreírle como solo ella sabía, haciéndole que su corazón se derritiera.

Se sintió feliz.

Y se prometió dar lo mejor.

* * *

Un guiño a Diggory que demuestra que los Hufflepuff no son inservibles, como se creyó durante mucho tiempo.

_Próximo drabble: el profesor Binns_

Nos leemos


	11. Tributo

Hola, hoy me atreví con un personaje poco tratado, a ver que tal sale ; )

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me perteneces, son de J.K.Rowling y bla bla bla

* * *

Tributo

Los fantasmas pagan un precio por quedarse en tierra. A algunos no les importa, y ni lo echan en falta; a otros les pesa, pero con la eternidad se olvida. Solo unos pocos pierden lo que más necesitan.

Hay quien decía que Binns era el mejor profesor de historia de la magia que ha habido en Hogwarts. Con su voz era capaz de atrapar al estudiante más perezoso y trasladarlo a cualquier época; los alumnos le escuchaban atentos, alimentándose de cada palabra que el profesor decía, aprendiendo su pasado.

Un día atravesó las paredes de la clase, se había convertido en un fantasma. A partir de ahí nada volvió a ser como antes.

La educación era para Binns más importante que el aire que respiraba, era su vida, lo que le hacía seguir adelante.

Pero en el juego contra la muerte costeó su tributo con lo que más apreciaba: su pasión por la enseñanza.

* * *

Me gusta pensar que Binns fue un buen profesor en su momento, pero no pudo seguir así, siempre un toque dramático en las historias.

_Proximo drabble: Percy Weasley_

Nos leemos


	12. Arrepentimiento

¡Hola! Aquí traigo una nueva viñeta.

Adevertencias: Spoiler DH

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, allá ella y sus millones.

* * *

Arrepentimiento

Sabía que me había equivocado. Todos y cada uno de mis pasos me han llevado a un camino equivocado.

Estaba tan seguro de estar en el bando correcto…porque siempre he tenido razón en todo, porque he sido perfecto, porque nunca he tropezado.

Esta tan seguro de que solo era envidia…porque podía llegar más lejos de lo que estaba, porque tenía una posición, un nombre reconocido, porque algún día conseguiría el poder.

La verdad me golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, mi equivocación era evidente, y dolorosa. Busqué el momento justo para escabullirme y poder escapar de la red en la que estaba atrapado, y corrí para participar con mi familia en la mayor batalla que se ha visto jamás.

Y supliqué, y pedí indulgencia de rodillas, y me arrepentí por todo lo que había hecho, por las palabras hirientes y los gestos de desprecio.

Lo que todavía no entiendo es como me perdonaron.

* * *

Pues bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Solo tengo que añadir que quedan dos viñetas más para que acabe este proyecto.

_Penúltima viñeta: Alberforth Dumbledore_

Nos leemos


End file.
